La Esquina De Mi Barrio
by Mom Rules
Summary: Ella estaba tentada al vicio que consumia la sociedad, ella estaba siendo llamada para pecar con el Diablo y La Muerte y olvidar la realidad con cannabis sativa. [Songfic, basado en la Balada del Diablo y la Muerte]


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece. La canción pertenece a La Renga titulada La Balada del Diablo y la Muerte.

Fic type: Oneshot con algo de songfic

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo, lengua vulgar

Aclaraciones: Los párrafos en cursiva son estrofas de la canción

Summary: Ella estaba tentada al vicio que consumia la sociedad, ella estaba siendo llamada para pecar con el Diablo y La Muerte y olvidar la realidad con cannabis sativa.

Nota: Es el segundo fic que hago basando esta canción, no sé exactamente en que pensaba cuando la escribí, pero me gustó más que el primero así que aquí está. Puede ser raro pero es lo que yo entiendo de esta canción y quise expresarlo a través del SasuSaku!

* * *

><p><strong>La Esquina De Mi Barrio<strong>

**. **

**. **

_Estaba el Diablo mal parado en la esquina de mi barrio_

_ahi donde dobla el viento y se cruzan los atajos._

_Al lado de él estaba la Muerte,_

_con una botella en la mano me miraban de reojo_

_y se reían por lo bajo._

Caminaba a su casa, ignorando las miradas y murmullos de las personas. Chasqueo la lengua y camino más rápido. Cuando llego a su barrio sintio un pequeño alivio, estaba cerca de casa. Doblo en la primer esquina y los vio, ellos estaban ahí sin importales una mierda los que los demas pensaran de ellos, apoyados contra un árbol, perdidos, colapsados ... drogados, vendiendo lo que ellos mismo consumían de vez en cuando. Siempre los ignoró aunque muchas veces estaba tentada, ¿qué sería entrar a ese mundo? ¿qué sería estar igual de perdida? ¿perder la razón y el tiempo? ¿el alma? ¿el corazón?. No se había dado cuenta pero otra vez se había quedado con los impulsos retenidos.

Los observo de nuevo y pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa del pelinegro, atrayendola, llamandola, tentandola. Él la queria, ella lo sabía, hace mucho se lo habia dicho pero ella lo ignoró, aunque había estado realmente tentada a tirarse a sus brazos, pero recordaba que solo era un drogadicto y no queria relacionarse con esas personas, con esas cosas o eso trataba de pensar.

_Y yo que esperaba no sé a quién,_

_al otro lado de la calle del otoño_

_una noche de bufanda que me encontró desvelado,_

Se dio la vuelta y camino unos metros más hasta la puerta de su casa y entro, no queria perder mas tiempo, tenia que estudiar. Agotada dejo sus cosas en el sofa, miro a su alrededor, una casa muy linda pero de qué servía cuando estabas sola. Suspiró, tal vez hoy no era su día, una vez más, no era su día.

Quería estudiar, realmente quería estudiar, bueno, lo necesitaba si queria aprobar pero estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Recordó cuando el dia anterior su amiga Ino la invito a una fiesta para que despejara su cabeza pero ella se nego, esas fiesta siempre venian con un enorme cartel de Alcohol y Drogas, algo que no necesitaba. Pero cada vez más, se sentía presionada, sus otros amigos tambien la invitaban pero ella negaba, "tengo otras prioridades".

_Entre dientes oí a la muerte que decía así:_

_-"cuántas veces se habrá escapado_

_como laucha por tirante,_

_y esta noche que no cuesta nada_

_ni siquiera fatigarme_

_podemos llevarnos un cordero con sólo cruzar la calle"._

Se acosto en la cama y coloco los brazos tras la nuca y ¿sí lo hacia? ¿Sí lo probaba como lo hacían los demás? ¿tal vez una vez? Y todo acabaria. Pero queria resistirse y decir siempre que no, porque ¿Quién le aseguraba que no caera como sus amigos en ese circulo vicioso?, ella queria ser la diferencia, pero sentia la presión social. Y ellos siempre estaban ahí, como esperandola, incentivandola. El impulso iba y venia, no desaparecía.

_Yo me escondí tras la niebla y miré al infinito_

_a ver si llegaba ese que nunca iba a venir,_

_estaba el Diablo mal parado_

_en la esquina de mi barrio_

_al lado de él estaba la Muerte con una botella en la mano_.

Se levantó y miro por la ventana, ahi estaban ellos dos y un impulso la ataco _vamos hazlo, hazlo_. Negó con la cabeza, no queria pero al mismo tiempo queria, observo como el pelinegro la miraba, sonriendole de manera macabra. Como si fuera el Diablo y ella un Angel tentado a pecar. Él comenzó a mover los dedos, en un acto de atracción. La estaba llamando, la estaba provocando, mordio su labio indecisa y aparto la mirada, él la tentaba todo el tiempo y los impulsos crecian a mayor medida cuando la miraba. Él provocaba algo extraño en ella.

Cuando lo miro de nuevo él estaba parado en esa esquina junto con el rubio que la saludaba con la mano y él que la miraba tan profundamente, mientras aspiraba el humo de su cannabis sativa y luego exhalaba el humo por sus fosas nasales y su boca. La tentacion fue mayor y el impulso gano a la volutad de decir no, el impulso fue mayor que la negación.

_Y temblando como una hoja_

_me crucé para encararlos y les dije_

_me parece que esta vez me dejaron bien plantado,_

_les pedí fuego y del bolsillo saqué una rama pá convidarlos_

_y bajo un árbol del otoño nos quedamos chamuyando,_

Cruzó la calle decidida parandose enfrete de él que sonrío a un más al verla, se levantó y le tendio su cigarrillo, un tardaste mucho y ella aspiro. Consumiendose en la sensacion, sintiendose algo perdida pero a pesar de todo no estaba asustada. Él la hizo sentarse junto a ellos. Y comenzaron la historia.

—Valla, pense que no lo harias jamas. — soltó el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Lo siento. — suspiro con el humo saliendo por su boca. — Pero sabes, ya no importa, nada importa. — susurro en resignación, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Hmp, todo importa pero aveces es mejor escapar. —menciono el pelinegro, acercandose a ella, tomo entre sus manos el rostro pequeño de Sakura, para besarla despacio sin prisa alguna. Ella se sorprendio por el acto pero no se resistio y se dejo llevar.

_Me contaron de sus vidas_

_sus triunfos y sus fracasos,_

_de que el mundo andaba loco y hasta el cielo fue comprado_

_Y que más miedo que ellos dos me daba el propio ser humano _

Los días ya no eran igual, antes todo era cansancio y aburrimiento. Ahora tenia mas emociones esparcidas por su cuerpo, habia conocido a los drogadictos de la esquina, Sasuke y Naruto. Ella pensaba que eran unos simples drogadictos que no sabía que hacer con su vida aunque sus ropas y manera de actuar daban a entender otra cosa y realmente era otra cosa, Sasuke estudiaba diseño gráfico y Naruto arquitectura, y eran hijos de grandes empresarios, pero ellos odiaban ese ambiente y todos los dias a la tarde luego de la universidad, se juntaban en la esquina de su barrio para olvidar lo que era el mundo y meterse en sus propios mundo, un mundo del que ahora ella estaba integrada.

Desde que habia entrado, había aceptado todo lo que la rodeaba y caía en cuenta de lo que el mundo era. Ahora tenia más conocimiento de la realidad, aunque preferia estar perdida a estar metida en el mundo real, donde la injusticia crecía, la humanidad se lastimaba asi misma y Dios aveces dejaba de ser el bueno de la pelicula. Llego a casa y dejo sus cosa y partio hacia la esquina donde Sasuke, como siempre hacia, le sonreía.

—Llegaste temprano. — murmuró, se levanto y la saludo con un pequeño beso.

—Deberian declararse novios de una vez. — exclamó Naruto sentado contra el árbol bebiendo un poco de la pequeña botella de alcohol, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no es mia Dobe? ... — escupio de manera abrupta el pelinegro. Sin más se sento con ella entre sus piernas y comenzaron denuevo con la historia.

_Y quizas yo no esperaba a nadie y entre las risas del_

_aquelarre_

_el Diablo y la Muerte se me fueron amigando_

Entre charlas y risas decidieron parar como siempre a esa hora para observar el cielo y pensar en todo lo que los rodeaban, en el pasado, en el futuro. Ella miro hacía su casa, como esperando que alguien saliera y la retara pero sabía que nadie vendria por ella, para encaminarla por el "buen camino" pero nadie esperaba por ella. Estaba sola. Pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Sasuke...— susurró.

—Hmp..

—¿Te quedas conmigo? ... — susurró una vez más mirandolo con sus ojos verdes y la sangre en ellos, entre la realidad y la ilusión. Aveces pensaba que él solo era una ilusión de la cannabis pero sus brazos rodeandola y apretandola con fuerza le hacian saber que él era tan real como ella.

—Claro. — murmuró atrapandola en otro pequeño beso.

_Ahí donde dobla y el viento y se cruzan los atajos,_

_ahí donde brinda la vida,_

_en la esquina de mi barrio._

Y con eso simplemente ella se autocondeno a una vida con él y lo aceptaba, lo asimilaba y lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Queria todo de él y lo tenía. Como él de ella. El mundo, la realidad eran como eran y nada iba a cambiar, no importa que tantas diferencias se traten de crear. Pero a ella ya no le importaba, ni el mundo, ni la sociedad, ni la droga porque como le habia dicho Naruto " no te preocupes Sakura-chan esto es un pasatiempo, nosotros controlamos nuestro cuerpo." Y sabía que tenia razón porque cuando llegara el momento ellos simplemente ya no volverían a la esquina. Pero para eso aún faltaba, mientras tanto la historia seguía, ella en los brazos de su amado y las risas de su amigo. Perdidos en su mundo, en la esquina de su barrio.

_Oh oh De Mi Barrio oh oh _


End file.
